<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Переменчивый by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228702">Переменчивый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani'>KisVani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leo &amp; Tig (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bigender Character, Cross Species Relationships, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной древней легенде говорится о том, что среди тигров и леопардов бывают переменчивые, те, кто способен изменять пол.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo/Tig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Переменчивый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Укрытая снегом тайга выглядела обманчиво тихой. Хотя под корой деревьев уже быстрее бежали соки, повинуясь прикосновениям солнца, которое с каждым днём поднималось всё выше и выше, внешне этого не было видно.</p><p>Шерсть дремлющего рядом Тига припорошил снег, и Лео подумал: стоит его смахнуть или это разбудит Тига? Будить не хотелось. Близкая весна, пусть и незаметная в мире вокруг, уже пробуждала в Лео привычно-непривычные чувства.</p><p>Как и всегда в это время года, вспомнилось детство и то, как мудрый Мапа Пандига рассказывал им легенду о переменчивых. Лео словно наяву услышал голос старого медведя:</p><p>— Давно это было, детки, в тайге почти не осталось тигров и леопардов…</p><p>Лео закрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти тот день. Как они с друзьями собрались на поляне, готовясь слушать легенду.</p><p>— Это история о переменчивых? — спросил Лео, взмахнув хвостом. — Я её знаю! Мне мама рассказывала.</p><p>— Правда? — поднял ухо Тиг. — А я вот не знаю…</p><p>— И мы не знаем, и мы! — запричитали Мила и Яра, Куба хрюкнул в поддержку.</p><p>— Ну, я ж не знал, что вы не слышали, — развёл лапами Лео. — Да и всё равно у Мапы получится лучше.</p><p>Медведь усмехнулся и продолжил:</p><p>— Так вот, почти не осталось тигров и леопардов. Тигрицы не могли найти отцов своим детям, а леопардов было так мало, что можно было пройти всю тайгу насквозь и не встретить ни одного. Что было делать зверям?</p><p>— Я знаю, знаю! — встрял Лео. — Тогда пришёл король обезьян, вроде папы Лили, но важнее, забрал тигров и леопардов, а когда вернул их в тайгу, то…</p><p>Тиг толкнул Лео в бок, чтобы он замолчал. Яра и вовсе зашипела.</p><p>— Не перебивай, пожалуйста, — попросила Мила. — А то Мапа Пандига рассердится и больше не будет рассказывать нам истории!</p><p>Мапа беззлобно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ну что вы, я с вами так не поступлю. Хотя мне и не нравится, когда перебивают. Это верно. Я хотел сказать, что рассказы разнятся. Кто-то, как Лео, говорит о короле обезьян. А я, например, знаю, что звери обратились к Духу Тайги. Кто его знает, что было на самом деле?..</p><p>— А что получилось? — поднял голову Тиг.</p><p>Лео зажал пасть лапами, чтобы не выдать концовку истории.</p><p>— Получилось, детки, что некоторые тигры и леопарды… Взрослые, конечно, не малыши. По весне они могут меняться. Тигр-мальчик становится тигрицей, а леопард-девочка — леопардом. Если в округе есть двое мужчин или две женщины, то один изменится, и они смогут завести детей. Так и вышло, что в тайге не исчез ни род тигров, ни род леопардов. С тех пор много воды утекло, такое случается реже, но всё равно порой бывает.</p><p>Все друзья обернулись к Лео и Тигу.</p><p>— Мур-р, так значит, Лео может быть девочкой? — хихикнула Яра.</p><p>— И родить маленьких леопардиков? — добавила Мила. — Прям не верится!</p><p>— Ну, необязательно, — распушил усы Лео, — Мапа правду говорит. Такое редко бывает! Вот в моём роду только пра-пра-пра… в общем, давно, но был переменчивый. И я узнаю, переменчивый я или нет, только когда вырасту. Вот.</p><p>— А ты хочешь? — спросил Тиг. — Ну, становиться девочкой?</p><p>Лео покачал головой.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Но… наверное, это весело? Да и малышей я воспитывать умею, помнишь, как мы учили Че быть леопардом?</p><p>— Мы учили его быть тигром! — не согласился Тиг.</p><p> — А вырос он всё равно черепахой, — напомнила Яра.</p><p>Лео открыл глаза, наблюдая, как кружится мелкий снежок. С поры их уроков у Мапы и совместных игр прошло много времени, все друзья выросли, и пусть они иногда сталкивались в тайге, но уже не были так близки… Не считая Тига, конечно.</p><p>Переменчивым Лео не оказался, а вот Тиг — да. Поначалу странно было видеть его во всей мощи крупного полосатого тела и чуять запах самки… Но не потому, что это отталкивало, а наоборот. В первую весну, когда они, казалось, оббежали плечом к плечу всю тайгу и без сил повалились в траву, Тиг сказал… сказала Лео:</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты рядом. Иначе мне было бы одиноко.</p><p>— Думаю, тигры тебя не прогонят, — ответил Лео.</p><p>— Дело не в этом, — Тиг толкнула его лапой. — Просто… я хуже их понимаю. Да и теперь другие парни не только будут говорить, что мне пора искать тигрицу, но и свататься сами. Не хочу.</p><p>— А чего хочешь? — спросил Лео.</p><p>— Всегда быть с тобой, — ответила Тиг.</p><p>Они никогда не обсуждали, будет ли Лео искать себе леопардицу. Каждую весну Лео и Тиг проводили вместе. Как, впрочем, лето, осень и зиму. Это казалось правильным. К тому же в другой легенде говорилось, что у леопардов и тигров порой бывают общие дети.</p><p>Лео всё-таки смахнул снег со спины Тига, тот не проснулся, только придвинулся ближе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>